the Rage Inside
by theDragonoftheUnderworld
Summary: One-Shot, unless you're desperate for more... Thor visits Loki in Asgard after Thor 2, be prepared to be sad (maybe).


In the royal palace of Asgard, Loki was wandering around the many halls and observing the detailed designs engraved in the golden walls. _It sure is boring with Thor not around… Not that I miss him, more like I don't have anybody as big an oaf as him to prank. _But it was true, without the Thunder god around, Asgard had seemed to lose its thunder (haha, see what I did there?)

Almost as if he had thought the magical words, Thor came barreling around a corner. At first, Loki was happy to see Thor again, but then he saw the frustrated look on his brother's face. He began to run, because NOBODY wants to be around when Thor was angry. Suddenly, he heard Thor's booming voice interrupt his thoughts. "Loki! I have been looking all over for you!"

"Me? Really? I had no idea that you missed me that much Thor!" Loki said half sarcastically and half truly meaning it.

"No, I didn't miss you at all! I have come to teach you a lesson!"

The words hurt at first, but nothing compared to what came next. Thor rushed over to Loki and grabbed him by the shoulders, slamming him into a nearby wall.

"Thor what are you doing? I thought we were 'brothers' again! I saved your life in a way!"

"It was all a setup! I _knew_ you might try to save me for the sake of your redemption, so I made sure that I would look hurt so you would react somehow. It was perfect with that weapon you chose. Killing you was as easy as hating you. Too bad that didn't do the trick… now I have to dispose of you myself…"

Thor didn't hesitate. He began to punch Loki in the face several times before throwing him on the ground twice. Loki tried to run away or even retaliate, but Thor was too fast. He grabbed Loki by his neck and threw him into a small room and closed the door so nobody would see them. In that small period of time, Loki was able to stand, but it didn't do anything. Thor began beating him up again, throwing him, punching him, kicking him. It all happened so fast. Before Loki knew it, he was being held up against a wall by his neck, Thor nose to nose with him.

"I wish you had died that day. Nobody cares about you. You are a waste of time, energy, and things that could be used on somebody WORTH it. You are a pathetic little bastard and you deserve to die. Isn't death your birthright? You were cast out onto a frozen rock… again… left to die. I don't see why you're even here still… I thought you would have killed yourself by now, but I guess I was mistaken."

Those words hurt more than ever, and Loki's heart sank into the hell in his chest, never to be brought back up again. Thor pulled out a dagger, _Loki's _dagger, and wedged it into Loki's shoulder. Loki wheezed with pain as Thor twisted it.

"Here, take this worthless dagger and make everybody's life better by ending yours. It never should have come to be anyway."

That was when Thor left, leaving Loki in his thoughts. Loki removed the dagger slowly and ran off to his room, as a sobbing mess. He slammed the door and only let the moonlight from the window illuminate the surface on the top of his bed, the spot where he was about to make his final decision.

"It would be better, wouldn't it?" Loki asked himself. With those words, he plunged the dagger into his throat, making sure his hands were locked on the handle so everybody know what he had done.

He breathed his final breath.

Outside in the hallway, Thor had watched it all through a small opening in the doorway which he had opened. Smiling, he left to return to earth, where his master plan would unravel. Once out of view, 'Thor' transformed into none other than Thanos.

"Perfect, with the sorcerer's magic gone, nobody will be able to stop me."

However, Loki wasn't truly dead. He was watching up high from the heavenly skies of Valhalla, observing every detail.

End of One-Shot…. Desperate for more?

* * *

**There you have it, the one-shot i promised... now... desperate for MORE? tell me in the comments!**

**Read and Review!**

**{Please & Thank You}**

**-Dragon**


End file.
